


Chibi - 2009-06-24 - Visitor Emmagan, for Cesare

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Community: mcshep_match, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Visitor Emmagan tries out the Grexelian wing apparatus. For Cesare/Almostnever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi - 2009-06-24 - Visitor Emmagan, for Cesare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drabble Snack Pack, Canon Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1521) by Cesare. 



> Inspired by the 4th drabble from the top over here: http://community.livejournal.com/mckay_sheppard/2719658.html.
> 
> Cesare coloured the version over at mckay_sheppard herself! :) I did this green one to play around with colours.


End file.
